I Love You
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle... It's smutty. Get over it.  not suitable for young eyes, btw  This is something to tide you guys over until I can get back to I Sing The Song of Reunion. :


**X**ena rolled onto her back, drowsy as was humanly possible, into a familiar touch that , even in her barely-conscious state, he Warrior Princess knew could only be that of one person.

"Gabrielle," she mumbled. She wasn't so much calling to her companion as she was simply identifying her out loud, much like a small child in point to something that they recognize. The familiar touch was warm, gentle, and after a few moments a lazy smile crept onto Xena's face. "Gabrielle…" she repeated, a huskier tone in her voice this time. The sensation was at her neck, near the hollow of her throat, and a delicious one at that. "Mmmm, you really know how to wake a girl up, don't ya?" the brunette said with a grin, and she lulled her head back a bit, extending her neck.

"I couldn't sleep," Gabrielle murmured, and moved with Xena when the warrior woman sat up. The blonde shifted, settling on top of her companion in a straddle for better balance, and claimed the brunette's lips slowly, hesitantly. "You were lying all by yourself and you looked so alone…" Xena deepened the kiss, her hand at the back of Gabrielle's neck.

"It would have been wrong to leave me like that."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"You were only doing me a favor."

"Yeah." Xena's kisses moved to Gabrielle's neck and then the base of her throat, and it was the blonde who lulled her head back this time, letting out a soft moan. Xena's hands rested on the bard's hips, holding her close. Her lips roamed, claiming inch after inch of skin in a fiery blaze. "Xena…" Gabrielle breathed. She guided the warrior woman lower, removing her top in time for it not to be in the way. The bard's hips rolled forward when her back arched, her body craving more of her Warrior Princess' touch, and her lips parted, releasing an inaudible breath into the night air. Then, before Xena had the time to switch her attentions to the blonde's other breast, Gabrielle pulled Xena's chin up, pressing her lips to the blue-eyed warrior. Xena accepted this kiss, not resisting when Gabrielle pushed her gently onto her back, and smiled almost wickedly when she felt her companion's lips begin to wander. They traveled for a few moments, to Xena's jaw line, her neck, her collarbone and shoulders, at which point Gabrielle pulled the straps of the warrior's battledress down tentatively with her fingers, better exposing the skin. Xena let out a breath, barely a moan, gentle pleasure and sleep both pulling on her simultaneously. Her hands were at Gabrielle's thighs now, fingers strong against the skin, as the blonde pulled her dress down a little further, claiming a breast hungrily. Xena arched her back, her mouth opening to release a moan, as Gabrielle did her work. Eventually, the other breast was claimed before the warrior woman's leathers were removed completely, leaving the brunette totally exposed. And it was in this moment that Xena pulled her companion up for another kiss, a fierce one, her fingers moving to the blonde's hair. Gabrielle smiled genuinely, reciprocating and kissing back just as hard, and she shifted her weight to one knee. With the free one, she pushed gently between Xena's thighs, driving them apart, in response to which the brunette rolled her hips forward, her body demanding the friction it knew it would find. She moaned low in her register, a vocal signal to her companion, and rolled her hips again, fluidly. Gabrielle nipped at Xena's skin, something she had learned that the warrior liked after a few years of experience, and began a maddeningly slow trail of kisses down the woman's stomach. In doing so, she tried to keep her knee in place for as long as she could, enjoying the feel of Xena's desire, the power she had over the brunette… Still, she had to shift out of her own way, and so her kisses quickened their pace momentarily, making their way to the tender skin of Xena's inner thighs.

"Gabrielle…" Xena breathed, lust coursing through her like a wild creature. She could feel Gabrielle's lips against her legs, could feel each kiss, each moment of contact and then the agony of a brief nothing. But then, finally, she felt hands on her legs instead of lips, and the sudden sensation of a strong and talented tongue at her clit. Her hips rolled almost immediately, and she could not stifle her voice as she cried out in pleasure. Gabrielle smiled at the reaction, and flattened her tongue, moving it around in such away that it would be impossible for Xena to remain quiet. "Gabrielle…" the brunette's hips continued to move. "…more…" At this request, Gabrielle wasted no time, penetrating her Warrior Princess with two fingers. The brunette had virtually the same reaction as before, but could hardly contain herself when she felt the blonde's fingers curl deep within her. Her back arched and her head bent back, and her fingertips dug into her bedroll. She gritted her teeth, unsuccessfully withholding a moan as Gabrielle slightly quickened her established rhythm, and after a few moments she could feel herself grow close. Her inner muscles tightened involuntarily, drawing her nearer, and she called Gabrielle's name again. Not actually saying anything coherent, Gabrielle responded to hearing her name, humming against Xena evenly and softly, and this was enough, in combination with everything else, to bring the Warrior Princess to her climax, which she announced loudly, chanting her companion's name at a volume all the gods would be able to hear. The blonde continued with Xena throughout her orgasm until the woman's breath and heart rate regained some form of normalcy, and once she was calm Gabrielle moved back up by Xena's head, laying down next to her. She brushed a few mused hairs out of Xena's face, smiling at the brunette, whose eyes were still closed. The warrior woman's chest rose and fell, not at an abnormal pace anymore, but with full breaths. She smiled, exposing her teeth. She rolled her head to face her friend, opening her eyes slowly. "You're amazing." At this, Gabrielle blushed a bit, but smiled back.

"I learned from the best," she said. Xena took in a deep, slow breath, and let it out in a contented sigh. She raised an arm.

"C'mere, Gabrielle," she said softly. "Lay with me for a while." Gabrielle looked at her companion only for a moment, before complying and moving in close. She settled into Xena's side, getting comfortable almost immediately. She closed her eyes.

"Xena?"

"Hrm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
